


The Bad Man

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [4]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Max is a baby bean, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mention of Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Max has a panic attack and Rachel comes to the rescue
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Bad Man refers to Jeffershit
> 
> Edit: Holy shit, how did this get over 750 hits?! I must’ve done something right in the tags...
> 
> BUT WHY IS THIS THE MOST POPULAR ONE?! Can someone comment and explain? Thanks! :3

I sighed as I turned off the lights in the nursery and shut the door. The girls had just fallen asleep and I couldn’t be more excited. Now, I could watch my movie and not have to worry about being interrupted. I sat down on the couch and pressed play on the remote. I was about halfway through the movie when I heard the nursery door open. I figured that it was just one of the little ones going to the bathroom, so I didn’t worry about it.

“Rachel?”

I was startled when I heard Chloe call my name. I looked over and saw her standing in the hallway entrance. I paused my movie and walked over to her.

“You should be in bed, Missy,” I scolded softly, even though I knew she struggled with insomnia. But I knew something was up, since she wouldn’t get out of bed without a good reason.

“Max had a nightmare and she told me to come get you,” she explained. I immediately knew what that meant, and I hurried down the hall with her right behind me, and my movie was all but forgotten. Sure enough, when I reached the nursery, I heard Max quietly crying.

“Chloe, go get Max’s panic kit,” I instructed, and she ran into my room with no hesitation. After the first time I dealt with one of the girls having a panic attack, I made “panic kits” for them. Chloe’s had a soft black blanket and her old shark stuffie. Max’s contained a baby blanket, Captain, her one-eyed teddy bear, and a pacifier, to help her stop crying if needed. I added it to her kit after the one time she cried so much that she lost her voice.

I turned on the fairy lights which lit up the room with a soft yellow glow. I could now clearly make out her figure, which was curled up in the fetal position on the bed.

“Hey Max,” I murmured as I sat next to her and gingerly placed a hand on her back. Upon hearing my voice, she slowly uncurled herself and crawled over. I turned so my back rested against the wall and pulled her into my lap. She buried her face in my chest as I gently rubbed her back. A moment later, Chloe silently entered the nursery and set a small basket next to me.

“Thanks, Chloe. Can you go turn off the TV for me please?” I whispered and she retreated from the nursery to go complete her task. I pulled the blanket out and carefully laid it over Max before gently wrapping my arms around her. Her crying quieted but she was still clutching onto me for dear life.

“It’s okay, Max. The bad man can’t hurt you anymore, remember? You and Chloe took care of him a long time ago,” I soothed and her grip relaxed a little. She looked up at me, tears still streaking her cheeks. “But even so, I won’t let him hurt you ever again.”

“Pro-omise?” She whispered as her voice cracked.

“I promise, baby girl,” I replied and she giggled slightly. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Now, you need to get back to sleep, okay? I’ll even let you have Captain to help keep the nightmares away,” I said as I pulled the bear out of the basket. She clambered out of my lap and traded the bear for the blanket. I folded it back up and set it in the basket before getting off the bed. I started to turn off the lights but decided against it. I grabbed the basket and walked to my room. I set it on the bed before returning to the nursery. I saw Chloe sitting by the doorway and when I knelt down, I found that she’d fallen asleep. I picked her up and carried her back to bed. Max was already under the covers and when she saw me, she pulled back the blanket so I could set Chloe down. Once I stood up, she covered her friend with no trouble and laid down facing the wall.

“Goodnight girls,” I said softly before closing the door once again.


	2. Panic Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what’s inside the panic kits!

**Chloe’s Panic Kit**

**Stuffie**

**  
**

**Blanket**

* * *

**Max’s Panic Kit**

**  
Captain**

  


**Baby Blanket**

****  


**Pacifier**

**Author's Note:**

> I know I focused more on the Amberfield side this time around, even though I've been trying to keep it centered around the three of them. I was just really inspired because I'd unintentionally written a little piece of Amberfield when I was writing the last story.


End file.
